1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including a display panel and a backlight and to a backlight drive method.
2. Related Art
A transparent display apparatus such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus or MEMS (Micro Electrical Mechanical System) display apparatus includes a display panel, a backlight arranged behind the display panel, and the like, and adopts a so-called PWM light adjustment method as a method for adjusting the luminance (brightness) of the display panel. The PWM light adjustment method includes adjusting the current supplied to the backlight by changing the pulse width (duty ratio) of a pulse signal.
In recent years, the principles of PWM light control have been used to realize blinking backlight control that improves moving image visibility of a display panel. This blinking backlight control includes performing control causing the backlight to flash in synchronization with a vertical synchronization signal at the end of a field of a video signal for the display panel, such that the video is not seen during the flashing of the backlight, thereby causing video images to appear in an overlapping manner, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-303078
However, when performing the blinking backlight control, the maximum luminance of the liquid crystal panel decreases due to the flashing time period of the backlight, and therefore there is a problem that the light adjustment range of the liquid crystal panel becomes narrow.
In light of the above situation, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus and backlight drive method that improve the visibility of a moving image and increase the light adjustment range.